Phone call gone wrong
by Roses-Cheese-Wine
Summary: Denmark gets in a car accident...norway stays with him at the hospital...what happens when iceland has the house to himself and invites holland along IceHol


**Phone call gone wrong**

Warning: yaoi

Pairings: Iceland X Holland...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of hetalias characters even tho I wish I did. Also this fic

was based of an Rp...I was Iceland and the people involved are as some as Prussia...even

more awesome...and they rped holland Sweden Denmark and Norway...ilu all guys and this was

really fun to rp XD

They were all sitting in the hospital room. It seems Denmark got into a car accident and

early that morning the doctors called the house. Norway dragged Iceland out of the house and

practically sped down the highway to get there.

Half an hour later, Norway and Iceland sat in a room with Denmark on the hospital bed with

various wounds. The doctors said he should be fine and should only be in the hospital for a

couple of days.

"I'm going to stay with you Denmark...and don't back talk because I'm not

changing my mind" in his head Iceland smiled. When Norway made his mind up about

something it was set in stone. While the two elder Nordics were talking Iceland decided to

wander about. If Norway was going to stay how would he get home...it's not like he could

drive.

"Iceland?" Iceland looked up to see his boyfriend of a few weeks.

"Holland...what are you doing here?" things were turning out better and better

for Iceland. Of course Norway didn't approve of holland since the first time they spoke

was over the phone. After Iceland had had his first time with holland, holland called the

house telling Norway he was worried about the amount of blood that was on his bedsheets. But

So far so good. Norway hadn't expressed the desire to hurt holland yet and that had to

be a plus right?

Holland smiled at his small lover and kissed his cheek making Iceland immediately blush.

"I just came for a regular...why are you here?" "Denmark got in a car

accident...he has various wounds but he's fine. They want to keep him here for a few

nights a Norway is staying with him" suddenly an idea hit. It wasn't brilliant

because if he was caught there would be hell to pay. But if he got away with it it would be

the best 2 days of his life "Holland think you can give me a ride home and um...maybe

stay with me while these 2 are here?" the Dutchman smiled knowing where all this was

leading. He wouldn't pass up the offer for anything. "sure...I was just about to

leave so we can go" Iceland opened the door of denmarks room, gesturing to holland to

stay outside. "um norway I'm going to go home now since you're staying here.

And don't worry I have a ride.." Norway gave a curious look before asking who it

was. "um it's holland.." norways usual poker face instantly turned into a

frown. "he better only drop you off and leave.." Iceland gave a quick nod and left

them.

Holland led him out to the car and unlocked the doors. It was pretty much a quiet drive

home until they finally got there. Holland parked in the driveway and turned off the car, he

turned to his small lover "you sure it's ok that I can stay?" a small rare

smirk spread across Iceland usually stoic face "what he doesnt know wont hurt

him." holland was surprised. Usually Iceland did whatever he could to keep away from

norways dark side, but this rebellious side turned him on. He leaned over and turned the

latch so that icelands chair was flat. Said Icelandic had a curious look on his face, which

was erased with a smirk when his Dutch lover got on top of him. Iceland immediately wrapped

his arms around his strong lovers neck "mm what are you doing holland?" the

dutchman leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth "I figured while we're

alone we might as well have some fun" the lust in his voice made Emil harder. "

how about a challenge Ned...fuck me in every room of this house...except norways

room...starting from this car" Holland growled low in his throat and roughly and

smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. It drove holland crazy when he saw this side

of his lover.

The small Icelandic male arched into the larger body above him, moaning softly into the kiss

as he tried desperately to rut against his partner. Holland made little work of stripping

them both. He spread Icelands legs and rubbed his cock against the small males entrance. A

shudder and faint mewl escaped Iceland as he closed his eyes waiting for what was to come.

Iceland found out that he liked it rough. He wasn't a masochist Per se, he just liked

the thrill. It's not like his was into whips and chains and stuff.

Icelands eyes shot open as he felt holland push into him hard. He tensed and clawed at his

lovers back whimpering and moaning at the sensation of being filled. Holland pressed his

face against Iceland neck, licking and nipping the soft pale skin, as he thrust in and out

of the small willing body beneath him. He was so tight and it felt amazing.

"Aah...Ned...mnnn faster...ooohh yes!" icelands usual quiet demeanor was thrown

out the window as he felt such intense pleasure and holland couldn't deny his lover so

he immediately gripped his hips bruisingly tight and started pounding into him, ferociously

attacking icelands prostate, making him scream in pleasure.

"Aah god Emil...you feel so good...nnhaa!" holland continued his hard thrusts,

relishing the sounds coming from his small lover, while reaching a hand down between their

bodies to pump the neglected member bouncing on icelands stomach.

"Aaah Ned...n-no...I can't...!" with a loud, incoherent scream, Iceland

came all over his chest and Hollands hand while tightening around holland causing him to cum

as well.

The two lay side by side panting for a while, getting down from their highs, when Iceland

looked over to his lover.

"One down...how many more to go?" holland just smiled in response.

After 3 more rounds in 3 different rooms, Iceland lay in his bed with his lovers strong arms

around him. With all the energy they expelled one would think he would be exhausted. At

least holland was. He was fast asleep, snoring lightly.

Instead of laying, there waiting for a slumber that would never come, Emil reached over to

the bedside table, careful not to stir his sleeping beauty, and picked up the phone. 'if

I can't sleep I may as well check on how Norge and den are' he thought as he dialed

denmarks room number.

"h'll'?" he was very surprised to hear swedens low voice on the other end.

"Sweden? It's Iceland...how's Denmark feeling?" "h's

f'n'...j'st sleeping..."

It was a this point that holland decided to give a particularly loud grunt during his sleep.

Iceland was praying that Sweden hadn't heard it, but very little escapes the observant

swede.

"wh's th't?" Iceland froze, trying to think of an excuse that could

convince Sweden. "just watching tv..." he said. He thought he sounded pretty sure

of himself and that he would've gotten away with it...if holland didn't grunt again

and roll over on top of him. "mmm...Emil..." he nuzzled the icelandics neck,

once again licking at the soft skin. Iceland was desperately trying to push off the larger

man, and since he was sleeping a lot of it was dead weight. "tv h'h?" Iceland

could hear the smirk in the swedes voice but he decided to stick to his lie.

"yeah...nn...just the tv...w-well if denmarks asleep I-I'll c-call back la-"

Sweden interrupted him by saying that Norge was here and he would like to talk. But instead

of handing the phone over to Norway, Sweden decided to put it on speaker.

"iceland...you ok? You sound out of breath?" poor Iceland was out of breath from

trying to push over the persistent Dutchman. "I'm fine Norge...h-how are things

going over t-there?" while Norway filled him in, Iceland switched the phone into his

left hand so his right hand was free. He did his best to block the receiver and used his

right hand to deliver a strong slap to Hollands cheek.

Iceland was pretty sure that his hand on the receiver blocked out the slap, but it

definitely couldn't block out Hollands scream.

"AAAH EMIL...! SLAP ME HARDER..!" Emil didn't really have time to be

shocked at what his partner just screamed. Holland got more aggressive and started grinding

against him so hard that Iceland dropped the phone.

On the other end, Norway was very confused, Sweden was smirking since this amused him to no

end and of course Denmark was still asleep due to the drugs.

"N-Ned...nnhh...get off...I'm on the...p-phone!" Iceland was trying

desperately to pull the sleeping Dutchman off him. Who knew someone could be such a heavy

sleeper? And he thought Denmark was bad.

Iceland let out a sharp gasp as Hollands and his erection brushed together. He was now

moaning and starting to forget about the phone call as he succumbed to the pleasure.

"Mmh...Ned...Aahh yes...m-more" whether holland was awake or not by this time

was far beyond Iceland, and he didn't really care. All he was desperate to feel was

holland large thick member inside him, stretching him out completely. He didn't hear

norways angry shouts or swedens chuckle. All he wanted was more and he didn't care what

it took to get it.

Holland spread icelands legs and buried himself deep with one strong push that made Emil

scream to the heavens. By this time, on the other side, Denmark was stirring, Norway was

furious and Sweden was just smirking.

"Ooh god Emil...you feel so good...fuck beg for me baby...!"

"Aah yes! N-Ned ...harder...fuck me till I can't walk!"

Norway swore to himself that the man defiling his baby brother was dead.

"Sve..hang it up...I don't wan to listen to what he's doing." Sweden was

surprised to hear Denmark speak up. "I'll h'ng 'p wh'n Norge

s'ys.." Norway simply shook his head. He wanted to talk to Iceland after all this

was over, to see whether he'd come out and say what's going on or try and lie about

it. Plus he needed this image for when and how he decided to kill the Dutchman. It seemed,

to the three elder Nordics, that the other two changed positions.

Holland slammed Emil up against the walls and slammed into him mercilessly, making him

scream and moan. He was also begging. He was close and he wanted to cum so bad but holland

wasnt there yet. He changed their positions once more, lying on his back with Iceland

bouncing on him hard and fast on a desperate quest to find release. Holland assisted by

lifting his hips in time with Emil and jerking him off fast, occasionally rubbing the tip

with his thumb.

"Aah...n-ned...I'm...oh god I'm...AAAAH NED!" Iceland was unable to

finish his sentence as he tensed and came hard, shuddering and screaming.

If the tightening around his member wasn't enough to milk the cum out of him, icelands

face as he came would've done the trick for holland. With a shout of his name and some

Dutch curses, holland thrust upward and came deep inside his lover, bathing his insides with

the white hot fluid. Iceland mewled at the sensation before he collapsed onto Hollands broad

chest.

After a few minutes off silence, Sweden turned the speaker off and handed the reciever to

Norway who, beneath his stoic face, was pissed as hell.

Iceland heard muffled sounds and for a second didn't know where they were coming from

until holland grunted at the phone. Iceland widened his eyes and his cheeks flushed dark

red. 'oh god they heard everything' he thought as he gingerly picked up the phone

and held it to his ear.

"hello?" he said in a hushed whisper and was embarrassed to hear his brother at

the other end.

"So...what soap was that?"


End file.
